The Kyuubi's Student
by Kublai Setsen Khan
Summary: When it comes to betrayal, it is far easier to forgive an enemy than someone you've grown to care for. Harem/Alive Kushina and Female Kyuubi.


**Prologue: The Day We Met**

The day I met her could possibly the worst day of my life. No, it _was_ the worst day of my life. Now…I guess I wouldn't be telling this story if it weren't for her – don't tell her I said that though; it'd just cause her already inflated ego to grow even more so. Ah, I'm going on a tangent here, aren't I? But, I guess if it's just a bit it's okay.

Where was I? Right, for as long as I can remember I grew up in my parents' shadows. I was always known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha's son, or the Red Hot-Blooded Habaneros' son – never Uzumaki Naruto. I guess that irritated me. Having excellent parents is kinda tough, ya know?

Maybe it's because I was raised in such a sheltered environment that I ended up having such immature thoughts. That's right, for the most part I lived a pretty comfortable life. I got what I wanted, and was treated like royalty in Konoha. I didn't have anything like an abusive childhood, nor was I bullied by my peers.

You're probably wondering, "then what was this guy's turning point?" What turned his life upside down?

It's not like I don't get that compared to most people I had it great. Still…

As the son of two great Heroes, it seemed some sort of standard had been set for me by the people of Konohagakure. When I was younger you could say that I was sort of "genius", so that predetermined standard never really bothered me.

But then I hit the "wall".

From the age of ten, slowly but surely, I was overtaken by my twin sister and Sasuke. It's not like I became dead last or anything like that; I always remained consistently within the top ten ranking, but I could never beat them.

Compared to the other excellent children of the Heroes of Konoha, I was a disappointment. It seems from that point onwards, the words were already determined for me. On the days I preformed well it became, "As expected of the son of the Yondaime." And on my off days, "Ah, he's still somewhat lacking compared to his mother and father."

Is it wrong that I felt frustrated? Frustrated that they never acknowledged my efforts; the thousands of hours I spent punching the Ironwood trees in the Forest of Death till my hands bled? The thousands of hours I swung that damn **bokken** till I lost all feeling in my arms? The thousands of hours I spent sprinting around Konoha till I felt like my fucking lungs would combust? My body would break? Has broken? The tears?

I'm here.

Someone, anyone, see..."me".

And then, unexpectedly, while I desired for a world where I was not the Heroes' son, I met her.

Sealed into me, by my own biological father.

**[**We finally meet, my dear Warden.**]** She said to me. The Great Demoness Kyuubi, the physical embodiment of hatred, and the enemy of all mankind.

And it was there our strange symbiotic relationship began.

**[**Hmm, I wonder – should I you rip you to pieces for what your damn father did to me, or perhaps…yeah, that would definitely destroy his precious legacy!**]**

She was practically a ghost, nothing more than a strand of consciousness that could only talk to me and see the world through my eyes.

**[**Boy, I'll teach you! Whether it's **Ninjutsu**, **Taijutsu**, **Fuinjutsu, **or the ways of this world – I'll teach you them all, after all I have nothing but time!**]**

What would my life have been like if I hadn't met her then?

I won't lie saying that such a thought has never crossed my mind.

I could have given up caring on what those around thought about me, and lived a happy and normal life. Or I could have possibly cracked under the pressure.

Still, I'm glad that I met her. After all, it was only that haughty, lovable demoness that saw me.

That saw Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Note 1: Hey everyone, I'm back with another update! It's been a week, I think. Just to give you guys a heads up, as the title suggests the next few chapters will be spent focusing on laying a solid foundation for this story. Moreover, I'm working on an edited and expanded version of chapter 1 to tie in better with the series of prologue chapters I'll be writing, please look forward to that. Also, constructive feedback is always welcome, no in fact I insist! Reviews go a long way in helping me write a better story. As always, I hope this chapter was to your liking and I wish you all a good day.**

**Note 2: The next update should be out by Friday the 4th of September, but I'm not guaranteeing anything, so temper your expectations. My workload as of late has been increased by quite a bit, so the amount of time I can dedicate to writing has decreased. To give you guys some insight, I spend usually about 6 hours a day studying, an hour doing some exercise, and about half an hour praying. Adding in breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and catching up with friends over a zoom call or something, as you can imagine I have a pretty packed schedule. This just a roundabout way of me saying, it'll be a bit hard for me to keep a consistent update schedule, but with my time constraints I should be able to release one chapter a week. Though I can't say when for sure, until I come up with a better way of managing my time. **

**English definitions of the Japanese terms used in this chapter:**

**Bokken = A Wooden Sword used for practice.**

**Ninjutsu = Or Ninja Techniques, in Naruto refers to anything that concerns the manipulation of chakra to perform superhuman acts. **

**Taijutsu = Translated literally as Body Techniques, is a Japanese blanket statement that encompasses martial arts, close-quarter-combat (CQC), and the likes.**

**Fuinjutsu = Or Sealing techniques, refers to anything that can seal an object, living being, et cetera within a scroll or something similar through the manipulation of chakra.**

**P.S. If I can get ten reviews, I'll post the full harem list in the next chapter.**


End file.
